The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of measuring the modulations in flying height of sliders over magnetic storage media.
Hard disk drives are common information storage devices essentially consisting of a series of rotatable disks, or other magnetic storage mediums that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data transferring elements, commonly known as transducers, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider body that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disk to permit a read or write operation to be carried out. In order to properly position the transducer with respect to the disk surface, an air bearing surface (ABS) formed on the slider body experiences a fluid air flow that provides sufficient lift force to “fly” the slider and transducer above the disk data tracks. The high speed rotation of a magnetic disk generates a stream of air flow or wind along its surface in a direction substantially parallel to the tangential velocity of the disk. The air flow cooperates with the ABS of the slider body which enables the slider to fly above the spinning disk. In effect, the suspended slider is physically separated from the disk surface through this self-actuating air bearing.
Some of the major objectives in ABS designs are to fly the slider and its accompanying transducer as close as possible to the surface of the rotating disk, and to uniformly maintain that constant close distance regardless of variable flying conditions. The height or separation gap between the air bearing slider and the spinning magnetic disk is commonly defined as the flying height. In general, the mounted transducer or read/write element flies only approximately a few micro-inches above the surface of the rotating disk. The flying height of the slider is viewed as one of the most critical parameters affecting the magnetic disk reading and recording capabilities of a mounted read/write element. A relatively small flying height allows the transducer to achieve greater resolution between different data bit locations on the disk surface, thus improving data density and storage capacity. With the increasing popularity of lightweight and compact notebook type computers that utilize relatively small yet powerful disk drives, the need for a progressively lower flying height has continually grown.
FIG. 1 illustrates a hard disk drive design typical in the art. Hard disk drives 100 are common information storage devices consisting essentially of a series of rotatable disks 104 that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data transferring elements, commonly known as transducers, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider body 110 that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disk to permit a read or write operation to be carried out. The slider is held above the disks by a suspension. The suspension has a load beam and flexure allowing for movement in a direction perpendicular to the disk. The suspension is rotated around a pivot by a voice coil motor to provide coarse position adjustments. A micro-actuator couples the slider to the end of the suspension and allows fine position adjustments to be made.
In order to properly position the transducer with respect to the disk surface, an air bearing surface (ABS) formed on the slider body 110 experiences a fluid air flow that provides sufficient lift force to “fly” the slider 110 (and transducer) above the disk data tracks. The high speed rotation of a magnetic disk 104 generates a stream of air flow or wind along its surface in a direction substantially parallel to the tangential velocity of the disk. The airflow cooperates with the ABS of the slider body 110 which enables the slider to fly above the spinning disk. In effect, the suspended slider 110 is physically separated from the disk surface 104 through this self-actuating air bearing. The ABS of a slider 110 is generally configured on the slider surface facing the rotating disk 104, and greatly influences its ability to fly over the disk under various conditions. To control the in-plane motion of the slider, especially to access various data tracks on the disk surface, the head suspension assembly (HSA) typically incorporates a primary actuator. The primary actuator may be a voice coil located at the end opposite the read/write head. Due to the large inertia of the HSA, the primary actuator has limited bandwidth. Vibration of the suspension makes it difficult to control the read/write head position from a distance. The primary actuator along has difficulty achieving the speed and accuracy of position required.
Advanced disk drive design incorporates a secondary actuator, or micro-actuator, between the read/write head and the pivotal axis of the HSA. The stroke, or distance of displacement in relation to the voltage applied, of these micro-actuators is typically in the order of 1 .mu.m. FIG. 2a illustrates a micro-actuator with a U-shaped ceramic frame configuration 201. The frame 201 is made of, for example, Zirconia. The frame 201 has two arms 202 opposite a base 203. A slider 204 is held by the two arms 202 at the end opposite the base 203. A strip of piezoelectric material 205 is attached to each arm 202. A bonding pad 206 allows the slider 204 to be electronically connected to a controller. FIG. 2b illustrates the micro-actuator as attached to an actuator suspension flexure 207 and load beam 208. The micro-actuator can be coupled to a suspension tongue 209. Traces 210, coupled along the suspension flexure 207, connect the strips of piezoelectric material 205 to a set of connection pads 211. Voltages applied to the connection pads 211 cause the strips 205 to contract and expand, moving the placement of the slider 204. The suspension flexure 207 can be attached to a base plate 212 with a hole 213 for mounting on a pivot via a suspension hinge 214. A tooling hole 215 facilitates handling of the suspension during manufacture and a suspension hole 216 lightens the weight of the suspension.
With head-disk spacing in disk drives getting smaller for achieving ultra-high recording density, head-disk contact has become unavoidable, causing increased performance and reliability issues. One of the major failures associated with low flying heights is head modulation. Head modulation occurs when record signals are modulated by certain bearing frequencies (180-220 kHz) due to the resonance of the slider during operation. To eliminate the head modulation and improve the reliability of disk drives, modulation must first be measured. Methods for either reducing the modulation through ABS design or by screening out the heads with modulation before they are built in to the disk drives may be developed.
The head modulation can be measured by using a Guzik tester equipped with a modulation analyzer or special module. However, a Guzik tester can not be easily used for modulation screening in the production line. At a normal flying height the modulation is not readily observed, requiring a modulation enhancement technique. One know method for modulation enhancement is to lower the flying height. In a Guzik tester, this can be achieved by either putting the tester in a vacuum chamber or using lower a rotation speed. However, the former approach needs an expensive altitude chamber, and the latter one may produce different modulation as that observed at a normal rotation speeds due to a dramatic change of slider attitude.